


Heat Wave

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom!Hannibal, Dirty Talk, Hot Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sauna, Surprise Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a part 2 to "Naughty boy". Will plans on a relaxing day. He will get a little surprise, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relaxation

Since his last visit to Hannibal's house, two days ago, Will had been restless. He hadn't been able to walk the day after their visit and had stayed in bed pretty much all day. He had been totally ravaged by his sexy doctor and he had been haunted by erotic memories of what they had done. Will couldn't stop thinking about Hannibal and how hot and desirable he was. 

Deep inside him, a dark lust had risen. The young man wanted to bend Hannibal over his neat desk and savagely fuck him raw and dirty. He wanted to show his arrogant doctor how it felt to be incapacitated the whole day because you had been mercilessly fucked.

Will imagined Hannibal, unable to walk, forced to cancel all his patients, lying that he was sick. This made Will smile and he told himself that the next time he'd go to an appointment to Hannibal's office, he'd bend him over his desk and show him that he was in control. Even though he didn't feel in control at all, Will would let his animal insticts overwhelm him. He swore to himself that he would fuck Hannibal Lecter. Just imagining the doctor, bend over, his perfect ass exposed, his waistcoat and bloused opened on his lean chest lightly perspirating, his eyes tightly closed in pleasure, moaning and grunting in lust, his hair disheveled, made Will harden in his pants.

****

Will had decided that today, he needed to relax. He didn't want to think about his little revenge on Dr. Lecter, his job as an FBI agent, the horrible murders or any other thing that stressed him out. He just wanted to let go of the tension all over his body and mind. That is why Will decided that today, he would go to the spa. He already imagined himself in a jacuzzi, in a sauna or even being massaged. The thought of all these things made him smile in pleasure. 

****

Will Graham arrived at the spa with a sports bag. He had his bathing shorts and his towel in his bag. There was a calm music and the sound of the fountain in the center of the lobby made Will smile. He walked to the counter and spoke with a jovial, young woman. He paid for 4 hours which cost him 400$. Everything was included in this package: the sauna, the baths and a 30 minutes massage.

Will was satisfied and he felt like he was going to enjoy himself. Something he didn't know, though, was that he was going to have an unexpected meeting in the sauna...

****

Will was in the locker room. He put on his bathing shorts. It had been so long since he had put them on and was horrified when he saw himself in the mirror. His shorts were way too tight. People could basically see his balls and his crack was clearly visible. At the sight of himself, Will became extremely embarassed and felt his cheeks redden. He was painfully blushing all the way to his neck.

Hopefully, the locker room was empty. The young man sat on a bench with a towel wrapped around his waist. He let his right elbow fall on his thigh and he pressed his forehead on his right hand. He was feeling so bad and he hated himself for not trying the shorts before coming to the spa. He had paid 400$, he couldn't stay in the locker room ashamed of himself. He had to go out there and seem comfortable. Will reasoned himself: he wouldn't meet anybody he knew and he'd probably be all alone in the sauna. 

Will stood up with his towel around his waist, stored his bag in a locker and went for the sauna.

****

Will was finally starting to feel comfortable when he pulled the handle to the door that led to the sauna. He was sure he was all alone when he entered the steamy, wooden room but when he saw who was in there, Will almost screamed. His air got stuck in his throat and he didn't know what to do. He was going to turn away and run when a familiar, deep, accented voice, steamy as the air in the sauna, casually said:

-Hello, Will. Come and join me.

This was the worst day of his life. The young man thought that he finally would relax and be at peace but he couldn't be more wrong. First, he was wearing the most embarassing shorts ever. Second, the man who was sprawled, naked by the way, on a bench in the sauna was none other than Dr. Lecter. He wasn't wearing anything and his long, thick, massive cock was limp on his muscular, right thigh. 

Will's throat went dry and he had never been that uncomfortable in his life. He didn't want to look at Hannibal. He felt himself tighten in his extremely tight shorts. He would never have the courage to take off his towel around his waist. His cock must have been clearly visible because he was strangely aroused. 

Hannibal was truly the sexiest human being Will had ever seen. This man was manly, strong, powerful and confident. He was magnetic and Will could only feel lust mingling with the shame he was experiencing. "How can he be so casual when he's all naked and has been surprised by me.", thought Will. "He can't possibly know that I would be here." The young man was definately confused. 

Dr. Lecter's beautiful, smooth dirty-blonde hair was loose on his forehead giving him a relaxed look. He was lean and not overly muscled. His chest lightly covered by hair only gave him a wilder look. His long legs were one of Will's favorite part of Hannibal's body. There wasn't an inch of fat on him. He was so slim and hard. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat making his body glow a little. And his eyes, his intense brown gaze was burning through Will, making him blush. 

He was enticing and Will was feeling his animal impulses coming back to the surface. The young man desired Hannibal. He wanted to take him and fuck him the hardest he could. If he could, he wasn't so certain anymore as he was about to leave the sauna in a haste. 

But, Dr. Lecter's hot voice stoped him from going any further.

-Will, don't be rude. Turn around and take a seat next to me.


	2. Enticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are building up. Is Will going go resist Hannibal or will he succomb?

Will felt himself shiver. He didn't want to turn around and look at Hannibal naked. He had seen him naked two days ago but now, it was unbearable. It was so steamy and stuffy in the sauna that Will felt his head spin. He was afraid that if he looked at Hannibal, sprawled with his long legs stretched, he would stare at the massive shaft, limp on the doctor's thigh.

Will felt himself shake a little when Dr. Lecter's deep voice commanded him:

-Take off your towel, Will. What makes you so uncomfortable? You seem unwell?

How the hell could he speak in a detached tone when he was in such a position? His composure was like his usual and his face was cold without emotions.

Will finally turned around and didn't want to look at Hannibal. He hated eye contact so he stared at his feet. His face was all flushed and red. Hannibal said:

-Will, answer me. What is wrong?

Will lifted his eyes to meet Hannibal's and he saw the amusement in them. That arrogant bastard was enjoying it! Will, his voice hoarse and shaky, answered:

-I, um... Nothing's wrong. I just, um.

Hannibal encouraged him to go on:

-Yes, yes, go on. You know that you needn't be afraid, Will. No secrets between us.

Will was now twisting his hands in the towel at his waist and felt shame rising to his cheeks.

-I, um... I'm wearing pretty embarassing bathing shorts. I, I don't want to take off my towel.

Hannibal chuckled, low in his throat.

-Will. I'm sure you're greatly exagerating. Put that towel away so that I can judge.

Oh, no! Oh, no! Will simply couldn't do it. He was not going to play this game. He wanted to disapear or die, right here on the spot. No way! He wasn't going to do what Dr. Lecter wanted him to do. He had been humiliated last time and he promised this wouldn't happen again.

But, deep inside Will, a dark side of him wanted this so bad. He was rock hard in his extremely tight shorts and felt as if his cock was about to explode. Maybe if he was a "good boy", Dr. Lecter would reward him! So, Will did the impossible. He threw the towel away. He mumbled in a shy tone, his face painfully blushing:

-So, well. They're pretty tight, aren't they?

Hannibal's eyes seemed even darker than ever and he licked his lips. He had the look a predator has on its prey. It was so feral and dark with lust that Will felt his heart miss a beat. And then, Hannibal, accent thicker than ever, said:

-You like teasing me, don't you? Just like last time... Blushing like a virgin and dressing like a whore. You are so, so naughty, dear Will. Bend over for me and turn around so I can see better.

Will felt like he was about to come in his shorts, that is why he ferociously grabbed his cock. Hannibal was surprised at that sudden reaction, so he asked:

-Are you about to come all in your shorts, dear Will?

Will turned around and bent, as Hannibal had instructed him. The doctor feasted his eyes on the sight that presented itself to him. Will's black shorts were so tight that Hannibal could make out his asshole. The material was stuck to every detail and Hannibal salivated at the sight. He wanted to fuck Will through his shorts. His balls could also be made out clearly as well as his crack. Dr. Lecter felt his limp cock harden and spring to life. It was now hard and in an upright position. His voice was heavy with lust when he said:

-Come sit on my lap, Will.

The young man asked, voice shaky:

-Do you like my shorts?

Hannibal almost growled, his voice deeper than ever:

-Oh, yes... And I will reward you for your obedience.

Will was perspirating heavily and the steam in the sauna only aroused him more as he walked to Hannibal, who was sprawled on the upper bench, and eagerly sat on his lap. He was already all flushed and his hair was plastered all over his forehead. When he felt his own erection rubbing against Hannibal's huge cock, the young man was blushing even more. He took hold of Hannibal's wide shoulders and moaned when his doctor gave a long lick to his pale neck. Hannibal growled against the damp skin of his collarbone:

-Oh, you little whore! Let me show you how much I love these shorts.

The doctor's large hands took a grip on Will's ass that made the young man hiccup in surprise. His warm hands stretched his ass and one of his long fingers teased his entrance through his shorts. It was so erotic. 

One of his expert fingers was now pushing inside Will's covered hole. The young man whined when Hanniblal pulled the shorts a little aside to reveal his pink, sensitive hole. 

Dr. Lecter brought his long index between his sensuous lips and coated it with saliva. Will's blue eyes widened and the next thing he knew was that his doctor was pushing his finger inside him. These same fingers that cooked the delicious food he prepared. Will whined, eyes closed in pure desire as the long finger hit his prostate: 

-Ahhhh, fuck yes! Dr. Lecter, don't stop! 

And again the finger was back hitting mercilessly on his sensitive prostate. Now, Will was thrusting back on the finger, fucking himself on it. Hannibal couldn't resist bending his head and biting Will's earlobe. The young man twisted in his lap and yelped. The doctor loved to see his sweet boy totally helpless under his medical expertise of the human body. He whispered in Will's ear, voice as steamy as the air around them: 

-Squeeze around my finger, Will. You are so impossibly tight. Oh, yes! Good boy! 

The young man, face flushed and eyes closed in bliss, squeezed around Hannibal's cruel finger. Hannibal sucked on Will's earlobe and hotly whispered: 

-Good boy. I'm so proud of you! 

Will was going to come at any moment and when Hannibal whispered filthily in his ear:

-Oh, you greedy, little bastard. I'll penetrate you though those dirty shorts and you'll beg me to fuck you for real.

That is when Will came all inside his shorts. He shook violently in Hannibal's lap and cried out, grabbing the taller man's smooth hair:

-Arrrrggg, fuck! Oh, Jesus Christ, Dr. Lecter!

And that is when Will took control of things. He was mad at himself for coming so easily in his pants. He pulled on the doctor's hair, making the man grunt, exposing his throat. He gave a steamy kiss on Hannibal's glorious expense of skin and sucked greedily on it. He then growled, his voice threatening:

-You won't be the one ruining me this time, doctor. I've planned to take my revenge on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I swear, Will is going to be brutal.


	3. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal will get it very hard. Will has had enough of being dominated.

Will didn't let Hannibal do a move. The young man jumped off Dr. Lecter's lap and was standing, a stain outlining his cock. A new determination was all over Will's face and he said:

-Oh, Dr. Lecter. I'll show you that I'm not just an innocent, blushing "boy". I'm a man and you'll wish you've never been so arrogant and cruel to me!

Hannibal was surprised by these words. Deep inside, he felt stired. He wanted Will to unleash his dark side on him. He wanted to be fucked savagely and be dominated. Normally, this was not a game Hannibal liked to play. He was always the one in control and he had never let someone dominate him before. He wanted to see Will wild and insane, just like when he got in a killer's mind. The doctor grabbed his massive cock, gave it a firm stroke and said in a deep and dark tone:

-Don't be gentle with me, Will. I want you to let go and release of all your tensions. This is a side of our therapy that I wanted you and I try, eventually.

Will pulled away his tight, black shorts and moaned when the hot steam stuck on his hard cock. He kicked off his shorts and approached himself from his doctor. Will pulled the taller man's long legs up, resting his feet on his shoulders. Hannibal's entrance was exposed and he was vulnerable to Will's ministrations. 

The young man's face had lost all trace of shame and shyness. His expression was dark. Hannibal whispered in his ear:

-I have a surprise for you, Will. Stick your finger inside me and you'll see.

Will let out a desperate whine as he pushed one of his fingers inside the doctor and found out he was soaking wet. The young man asked in surprise:

-You're wet? How did you do that? 

Hannibal possesively grabbed Will's shaft and growled:

-I stretched myself on this bench, with my legs far apart... I had seen you in the locker room but you were too busy worrying about your nasty shorts.

Will felt as if he was about to flinch and be dominated again, when he pushed his finger deeper inside Hannibal and added another.

-So, so fucking tight! Filthy doctor! I'll stretch you so much that you'll wish you'd never been so sure of yourself.

The doctor gave a bite at Will's collar bone, enough to draw a little bit of blood, that he sucked on. He half moaned, half grunted in against Will's neck:

-Be polite, Will. I saw you all flushed in that locker room and I could have easily fucked you senseless, right there. But, I was polite. You know how much I hate rude people, Will.

The young man twisted his fingers inside Hannibal and applied pressure at his prostate, making the taller man moan and pant. Will than pushed Hannibal's head against the wooden wall of the sauna and took a grip on his throat.

-Ahhh, you bastard! You knew I would come, wouldn't you? You spyed on me, you jerk!

That is when Will withdrew his slick fingers and positioned himself at Hannibal's entrance. Will's stormy blue gaze met Hannibal's dark brown. They both looked at each other and their lips met in a ferocious kiss. 

The doctor felt himself being stretched open and let out a strangled moan. Will looked at him with fierce determination in his eyes and grabbed pale brown strands of Hannibal's hair.

-See? See how it feels? It hurts, huh?

Hannibal would never admit that it hurt and pushed himself on Will's cock. He had never experienced this kind of thing before and his body was less supple than Will due to the fact that he was much older than the other man. 

Will was merciless and pushed himself all the way to the hilt. He hit Hannibal's prostate, making the doctor pant heavily. He was still trying to keep his dignity and didn't want to be whimpering and moaning like a teenager. He was a real man and there was no way that he would be shameless. He bit his lips very hard when Will started to brutally thrust inside him. 

Will's animal instincts had overwhelmed him and he hissed in Hannibal's ear:

-That will teach you, Dr. Lecter! Oh, so tight!

Hannibal would only pant and moan, low in his throat. His chest was heaving and he closed his eyes. He felt Will's hand trailing in his lightly haired chest and heard the young man scream out shamelessly:

-Oh, yes! Yes, fuck yes! Let me show you, doctor! Goddamn, yes!

He fucked Hannibal open and raw, making the other man move up and down against the wooden wall. The steam and the heat was so intense that Will could barely breath when his orgasm hit him like a giant wave. He came deep inside Hannibal's ass, making the doctor clench around him. What was incredible was that Hannibal still hadn't come. 

Will painfully grabbed Dr. Lecter engorged cock and gave it a few firm strokes. The young man was still fucking Hannibal's ass mercilessly when the doctor came all over his hand. The come exploded in long, white ropes all over Hannibal's sweaty, lean stomach. He let out a low groan and winced when Will withdrew from his sore ass. 

The younger man looked at Hannibal, completely disheveled and spent, his come dripping from his reddened hole. Satisfied with what he had done to his doctor, Will gave him a gentle kiss and said:

-Thank you, Dr. Lecter. See you Thursday for our appointment.

Hannibal only stretched his sensuous, reddened lips upward in one of his usual, smug smiles and said:

-You better don't be late for your appointment, Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to make that end. Forgive me! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave me a comment. ^.^ I couldn't resist some hot, sauna sex. *O* Sorrry! :P  
> •Tumblr: misscocogot•


End file.
